


Perfect complementarity

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Playing instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: To forget the hard work of the week , Rafael and Sonny like to relax on the stage of a piano bar near their home.In this shared musical moment they express their mutual love, away from the accused, judges and courts.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Perfect complementarity

**Author's Note:**

> Another funny one to do.  
> Mixing images of Company, Mutual friends and SVU.


End file.
